


A Quiet Moment

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the 70th Games and Effie and Haymitch are watching his 20th Anniversary interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie and Haymitch were watching his 20th Anniversary interview. He had taped it earlier and it was airing tonight, two days after the finale. While the new Victor recovered they had to fill air time.

Effie looked at him slouched on the couch, rumpled clothes and mussed hair with two empty bottles on the floor. It was very different from the well styled man on the screen.

“You looked so handsome for this interview. Effie said. How is it you couldn’t maintain the look for a few hours?

“Hey, at least I’m still conscious. Chaff passed out last night before the first sponsor break. We did 25 shots for 25 years.

Effie gasped. “Poor Seeder. Did the two of you throw up all over the apartment?

Haymitch shrugged. “So what? Besides it wasn’t in his apartment it was up here.

Effie looked around the room. “This place is immaculate. The Avox must have been cleaning all night.

“Yeah, we missed you last night. Where were you?

Effie looked embarrassed. “Oh…it was my sister’s wedding.

“Your sister’s wedding? Haymitch asked. What about the mandatory viewing?

“It was an afternoon wedding. We watched Caesar during dinner.

He shook his head. “Wait a minute…instead of dancing or singing your family watched Caesar Flickerman interview Chaff to celebrate a wedding? Why did she schedule her wedding so close to the Games?

“Oh, she did it on purpose. My father paid a fortune to have the first wedding in our neighborhood after the Games. It’s quite an honor. Everything is themed for the new Victor so since Annie Cresta won there was a fish entrée and they’ll go to the ocean on their honeymoon.

“What if 12 had won? Haymitch asked a little annoyed “Would they have served coal and honeymooned in my house since we don’t have hotels? Or is it just presumed that 12 will never win again? 

“Haymitch….it’s a new custom here, only about ten years. I’ve only attended a wedding with a 1 theme and of course my sister yesterday.

He nodded. “So was your bridesmaid dress a fish?

Effie frowned. “My sister didn’t pick me. She picked her husband’s sister. 

“She didn’t pick you? How does that happen?

“Well, her husband’s family is more important. Isn’t that how you decide in 12?;

“No. Your whole family takes part in the wedding in some way.

They were both quiet with just the television in the background. Caesar was asking Haymitch if he had a special lady. He joked that the women in 12 could do a lot better than him.

Effie hesitated and then just asked. “Haymitch, when you won you had a girlfriend. What ever happened to her?

He opened another bottle. “She died, shortly after I came home.

“Died? Did she get sick or was it an accident?

He looked at the floor. “I guess you could call it an accident. She died the same day as my mother and brother.

“Oh…. Effie said. “I never asked if you had a girlfriend the rest of the year…I mean.

He laughed. “Effie, you’ve seen my house. Is there a woman that could stand it? Except you? I don’t ask if you have a boyfriend the rest of the year. I don’t really want to know. Especially if it’s someone like Seneca Crane.

“Haymitch, I’m not dating him but they just announced that he’s going to be the new Head Gamesmaker. You should be respectful.

“Why? He had his hands all over you in that bar. He wasn’t respectful of me.

“Haymitch…no one knows that we…..are friendly. Besides I had to introduce myself. Effie said. I heard he was going to be promoted.

“I know, I know, forget it. So how do you want to celebrate my 20th Anniversary?

Effie opened her purse and handed him a box “I did get you something.

“You didn’t have to…

“I know but, open it.

He pulled out a gold pocket watch. “What’s this for?

“Well, you’re always late and look I had it engraved.

He popped it open and it said QQ 20 HA. 

She turned it over on the back and it said Remember ET. 

“I don’t really want to remember the Quarter Quell Effie.

“I know but I wanted to remind you to remember some good things.

He leaned over and kissed her. Effie was the only good thing he ever thought about in the Capitol. At least she'd always be safe. As a Capitol citizen they would never hurt her like they did everyone else he cared about.


End file.
